Never read master Yoda's diary or you will regret it!
by TheHunter-SheKillsWithALongbow
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had done something very foolish! He had stolen master Yoda's diary! see how it all pans out in this funny and captivating story! Rated "T" for the language.
1. I got it!

Never read master yoda's diary or you will regret it!

Chapter 1

Anakin skywalker was hiding. He stood in the cupboard of master yoda's room bitting his fist trying to contain his laughter. He had yoda's diary in his hand. Yoda had read his diary so it was only fair right?

"Thought I sensed someone I did… Never mind. Write in my diary I will. "yoda walked over to the bookshelf where Anakin had found the hidden diary.

Oh crap! Now he's going to know that someone found it and run of with he's going to sense me for sure.

Anakin had done his best to hide his force signature but he could not completely hide it and hiding in master yoda's cupboard was not the best place to hide.

"Master Yoda! Heelllppp!" he heard his padawan scream. Ahsoka was being cockatoo outside. Whenever somebody came she would tell him through there bond.

Master, I'll distract yoda but as soon as he leaves the room jump out the window and into the speeder under it. The ignition card is under the driver's seat.

Thanks snips. I owe you. Anakin sent through the bond they shared.

You sure as hell do! I hope this is worth it. He heard his apprentice reply.

Oh it will be! The grand master went outside the door shutting behind him.

"Coming I am!" Yoda replied. Anakin run out of the cupboard and ran to the window.

"Caught you are, Knight Skywalker! "Anakin groaned and turned around to face the fireworks that were no doubt coming.

"Damn it!" He saw his apprentice floating behind master yoda her arms folded in front of her.

"He knew what we were doing along master." Anakin sighed.

"Oh shit!" Anakin yelled as yoda released his apprentice and drew his lightsaber throwing himself at Anakin. He jumped out of the way as the grand master swung at him. Next minute the whole Jedi council had jumped out from their hiding places. All of them jumped at the both of them. Captain Rex and Commander Cody where laughing themselves horse as they watched general Skywalker and commander Tano. Obi-wan Kenobi waved his hand in front of his face making him fall asleep.

Mace windu used the force to levitate Anakin and Ahsoka to the council chambers where they were tied to the pole in the middle of the room with force binders so they couldn't escape.

Chapter 2

Anakin and Ahsoka woke up tied to a pole in the middle of the council chambers. All of the high council members were grinning at him.

"Why did you try to master yoda's diary Anakin? Master Yoda was very upset."

"Very upset I am!" Yoda echoed.

"Thanks mater I think that's been established." Shaak ti said.

Anakin don't worry you aren't in trouble. Just don't look at me or Yoda will know something's up. Yoda has read all of our diaries. Good try but Yoda already knew somehow.

"Scrub the main hanger with your toothbrush you can. Very sever Punishments there will be if it happens again." Yoda said breaking Anakin out of his own world.

"Very sever Master? I thought that punishment was the worst in the Jedi order before expulsion!" Anakin said confused.

"True that is! Be expelled you will if happen again! Council dismissed. Begin your punishment tomorrow you will."

Everybody meet outside in the room of a thousand fountains. Obi-wan broadcasted to all but master yoda.

In the room of a thousand fountains

"So close master! So close! How did yoda find out?" Ahsoka said to her master.

"I don't know. But we don't need to worry about that now!" said Obi-wan He waved yoda's diary in the air.

"Day 11111111111876

Proposed to master Yaddle I did. Said yes she did. Kissed me on the lips she did. Overjoyed I am. Keep Anakin skywalker away from you dear diary I must." Obi-wan read aloud.

"Say what now?" Ahsoka said. "Well at least we are not the only ones who are all married!"

"The only one not married is master windu and we all know who has a crush on him! Master Gallia!" Anakin said smugly.

"I have no such thing!" Adi said but a small blush formed across her cheeks giving her away. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Cleaning the hanger with your toothbrushes all of you are!" Everybody groaned as they recognised the speaker.

It was master yoda.


	2. And I lost

Chapter 2:

All 20 of the Jedi involved with the pilfering of Yoda's diary where on their hands and knees scrubbing hanger bay 4 in the Jedi temple.

"Stupid little green troll!" Aalya Secura muttered underneath her breath as she worked away the Dura-steel ground. Anakin skywalker spent most of his time trying to throw buckets of the soapy water of his master's head and on Obi-wan Kenobi's part he kept trying to avoid said buckets of soapy water his former padawan tipped on his head.

"Anakin you try and throw one more bucket at me and force help you I will throw out the nearest window with nothing but your underwear on!" Obi-wan said throwing his scrubbing brush at him.

"Shut-up the both of you! You're making more mess than you're cleaning! Unlike obi-wan here I WILL throw you out the window with nothing but your underwear on. No I won't even give you that I will throw you out stark naked!" Siri Tachi yelled. Both men's jaws dropped at the outburst.

"Looks like it's some-ones time of the month." Anakin grumbled. Obi-wan rolled his eyes at his padawan. When he looked up he saw his second in command commander Cody Holding up a video camera recording them.

"Looky see! Cody's filming me no surprise there and oh! Rex is on it too!" Obi-wan said watching his commander break into laughter when he had noticed that he had seen him. He looked over to Anakin who he saw promptly stick his clone captain the middle finger.

"Fuck-you!" he mouthed at the clone who only started to laugh harder.

A ship came into the docking bay and everyone groaned. Another ship meant more dirt and dust and more dirt and dust meant more to clean up.

"I am screwed!" Obi-wan said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"That's satine's ship…"Obi-wan said going bright red.


End file.
